Elizabeth Burke
- The pure-blood Malfoy family are "not against marrying half-bloods"; as a member of the Sacred-Twenty-Eight pure-blood Burke family, she similarly may have been pure-blood or half-blood. |nationality = |title = *Professor *Headmistress is the only time Burke's portrait is seen in the Headmaster's Office |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Red |eyes = Brown |skin = White |family = *Caractacus Burke (possibly) *Herbert Burke (possibly) *Malfoy family (possibly)The portrait was hung in Malfoy Manor, so it is possible that she was related to the Malfoys. |job = Headmistress of Hogwarts (before 1943) |house = Slytherin |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Burke family *Malfoy family |theme = hogwarts-staff }} Professor' Elizabeth Burke' - GBA version (d. before 1925) was a witch and headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry prior to 1925. She had several portraits hung in the castle. She held and encouraged pure-blood supremacy, telling Slytherin students to be "nasty to Mudbloods." Biography Early life ]] Elizabeth attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her youth and was sorted into Slytherin. She was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School at an unknown point. Burke had a portrait painted of herself when she was thirty-five years old. 1991–1992 and 1992–1993 school years By 1991, Elizabeth's portrait was hung at the Grand Staircase, above the stairs between the archway to the Entrance Hall and the doorway to the first-floor. During the next school year, Elizabeth's portrait was maintained at the same place at the Grand Staircase. 1995–1996 school year By 1995 her portrait was no longer hung by the first-floor landing of the Grand Staircase, but two floors below, at the Entrance Dungeon. During this school year, she hid a secret passage to the Main Dungeons. In order to gain passage, one had to give her the password "Slytherins are Supreme", which only she and the Slytherin students knew about. There was another portrait of her, hung near the entrance to the Potions Classroom, hiding a passage to the seventh-floor corridor. Its password was "Facta, non verba". 1996–1997 school year By the next school year, her portraits no longer hid any secret passageway, nor did they stay on the same walls. 1997 One of her portraits was hung in Malfoy Manor. Behind the scenes *Elizabeth died sometime prior to 1991, as the portraits hung at Hogwarts depict deceased individuals. Her clothing seems to indicate that she lived during the sixteenth or seventeenth century. *Elizabeth Burke's portrait bears a resemblance to a 1592 portrait of Bess of Hardwick, Countess of Shrewsbury by Rowland Lockey. *It is possible she may be related to Caractacus Burke, co-founder of Borgin and Burkes. *The start screen for is the only time Burke's portrait is seen in the Headmaster's Office. Etymology *"Elizabeth" is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע (Elisheva) meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". It has been very popular in England since the reign of Queen Elizabeth I in the 16th century. Famous modern bearers include the British queen Elizabeth II (1926-). Appearances * * * DVD 2 - Special Features (The Quest of Sir Cadogan) * * * * * * Notes and references es:Elizabeth Burke fr:Elizabeth Beurk pl:Elizabeth Burke ru:Элизабет Бэрк et:Elizabeth Burke Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Bullies Elizabeth Category:Females Category:Historical figures Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Portraits Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards